


The Hivemind Royalty

by DustPhoenix



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Hivemind AU, Hivemind AU turning to a Dystopia AU, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Squips (Be More Chill), dystopia au, lots of pain, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustPhoenix/pseuds/DustPhoenix
Summary: Chloe Valentine and Jake Dillinger have successfully overtaken the school, as well as slowly taking over the state.The rebels need to stop them before they get any worse.
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Chloe Valentine, Jake Dillinger/Jeremy Heere, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere/Rich Goranski, Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Rich Goranski/Michael Mell
Kudos: 10





	1. The Past

**Author's Note:**

> So, I rewrote The Hivemind Royalty since I didn't like how it was originally going. I hope you all don't mind!
> 
> A few things to note:  
> \- Jenna was the one with the Squip originally, having gotten one from Rich.  
> \- Brooke bailed shortly after Chloe got one.   
> \- Chloe had convinced Jake to get one before  
> \- Rich had his deactivated shortly before Halloween.

It was the night of the play. The night that secured the fate of everyone who attended.

Chloe walked backstage with a grin, giving a nod to Jake as Jenna put in the Squips in the Mountain Dew. The screams that soon filled the area after some of the fellow cast and even the crew drank it. She knew this was how everything can be perfect for her and her king to rule over.

~~~~

Michael was currently fixing up Rich’s hair as Jeremy entered the basement. A small smile was on his face as he sat down next to his boyfriends, he wanted to make sure they were all in great shape.

Until shouting was heard from upstairs, causing the three boys to book it back up. The shock that people had broken in and grabbed the adults so easily and had left the door open caused Jeremy to jump into action.

“Get to Michael’s PT Cruiser, I’ll text you guys when I find them. Be safe for now, alright?” Jeremy gave a small smile to the two of them, walking over to give them forehead kisses. He ran off the opposite direction of the other two.

Michael and Rich jumped into the PT Cruiser, Michael having started it up and already driving off before Rich could buckle his own seatbelt. All they knew is that they needed to get out of there.

…

They never did end up hearing from Jeremy, causing both of them to end up worrying too much about him.

Jeremy was caught, being forced into the daily way of life at the newly formed Hivemind after everything they did to try to stop it. They were too slow to get him. Too awfully slow.


	2. Currently...

Michael groaned, flopping back on the couch of their new base. They had been chased out of a previous base due to the rise in attacks from guards. Yet there was no sign of his boyfriend. He was still worried about him after all these years. It had been a few years since the Squips took over. He would have been in college with Rich and Jeremy by now, but those dreams never came to be.

Recently they did have some new recruits. Dustin and Madeline. Both of them hadn’t done much other than give them information they already knew, like Chloe and Jake expanding how much land they have. They could easily overtake the rebels as well if they found the new base.

The more people Chloe had, the tighter control she had over everyone. It still pissed him off knowing Jeremy was trapped there. “Rich, I need you to find a way to get Jeremy back. I’ll look out for Brooke, we gotta hope she returns soon.” Michael grumbled.

“But… but we know Jeremy has been there for too long… he might not even recognize us.” Rich seemed defeated at that, causing Michael to glare back at him.

“We still shouldn’t-” Michael was cut off from the door being slammed open. Brooke entered the base with a bloodied Jeremy in hand. Michael was still shocked over the fact that she got here with Jeremy.

“I-I got him out. I got him out, someone get the Red!” Brooke had a smile on her face for the first time in months, Michael had never seen her smile since high school.

Seeing the uplifting smile brightened his mood. He dropped his tough leader façade to rush to Brooke’s side and grabbed Jeremy, taking him to the medical wing in a panic. Rich rushed over with the Red to force Jeremy to drink it, the other did comply as he drank it.

A scream escaped from Jeremy, forcing Michael’s guard up before the other just fell unconscious. Michael carried him to one of the many beds and placed him down on it. He shot a glare at Rich, signalling for him to go get some water and food for Jeremy when he wakes up.

Just seeing Jeremy’s face brought a tiny smile to his face, he knew Jeremy was safe once again. That was all that mattered to Michael right now, Jeremy’s safety.


End file.
